1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sewing installation for the production of a piped pocket opening on a cloth workpiece, comprising a stand; a working plate disposed on the stand; a two-needle sewing machine disposed on the working plate; a workpiece advancing device for the transport of the workpiece in a Y-direction on the working plate; a knife for the production of a straight incision running in the Y-direction in the workpiece during the transport thereof in the Y-direction; a cutout running in the Y-direction in the working plate; a cutting device for the production of corner cuts in the workpiece, which cutting device is disposed underneath the cutout of the working plate, which cutting device is disposed in a first position underneath the cutout of the working plate, and which cutting device is provided with two corner cutting knives; and at least one drive coupled with the corner knives for the displacement of the corner cutting knives in a Z-direction through the cutout in the working plate and through the workpiece placed thereon.
2. Background Art
In a sewing installation of the generic type known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,545, the cutting device for the production of corner cuts is mounted on a side wall of the stand that supports the working plate. In particular adjusting jobs, but also assembly jobs, are extraordinarily hard to perform, since the cutting device is positioned and fixed underneath the working plate.
In a comparable sewing installation known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,731, the cutting device is mounted on support plates which are fixed to the underside of the working plate. As regards the difficulties of adjusting and assembly jobs, what has been said above also applies in this case.